Divalicious
by litatrishfan
Summary: I suck at Summaries so just read.


Matt, Jeff and Lita stepped out of the car. They looked around at the land that was in front of them. A house sat in the distance a little. "I can't believe she bought this place." Matt said as he looked around. "Its not what the word I am looking for." Matt continued. "Divafied." Jeff laughed as he walked toward the house. "Don't be so judgemental you guys." Lita said as she followed the two of them to the front porch. "She just got this place and wants to make it her own." Lita continued as they walked in the house. They walked inside the house and looked around. A few men were working on the living room, cleaning it up and painting. "If you are looking for her she is outside on the back porch." A husky man with a paint brush said as he pointed to the back. Matt nodded and the three of them walked to the back.  
  
She was out there in a pair of overalls and her hair in a ponytail. Not your average clothes for her. She was painting the board on the porch. Lita couldn't help but watch as she moved up and down with the paint brush in her hand. How the cloth of her overalls just fit perfectly around her curves. Those curves were the stuff of wet dreams. The roundness of her hips. The image that she had of her on that porch changed to something completely different and Lita smiled as she thought of the possibilites. "Earth to Amy." Matt said as he snapped her back into reality. "What?" She said as she snapped back into reality. "I have been saying your name for a little while, Where were you?" He said. "Oh sorry, I was thinking about what she could do with this place." She smiled. Trish finished up the painting and looked back at them. "Hi guys." She said with a smile. She slowly brushed away the hair that had fallen from her face. She was wearing a tank top and it was clinging to her from the sweat that had fallen from her body. "I am so glad that you came." She said. "There is some lemonade in the fridge if you want some." Jeff smiled at her and looked over at Lita whose eyes were transfixed on the glisten body before her. Lita watched how her breast looked perfectly in the shirt that she was wearing and how she would give just about anything to touch them. Jeff could just imagine what was going through her head and right there planned to give them some alone time. When Lita got that look in her eyes there was not stopping her. "How about we get some lemonade and we will get started on this place." Matt suggested as he walked into the house. He got into the kitchen and poured a glass for each one of them. Each of them took there glass and headed out to do something in the house.  
  
They cleaned and painted and mowed the grass. Jeff even found a small lake not to far from the house where he planned to eventually go fishing and swimming. Around dinner time they all met up in the living room of the house. All the workers had went home and they were the only ones there. "Hey Trish, How about Matt and I head out to get some take out?" Jeff said. "You and Amy can get cleaned up and we will be back." He smiled as he looked at Amy and grabbed Matt's arm. "We will be back." Matt yelled as he was dragged out of the door.  
  
"I guess Jeff was hungry." Trish laughed. "He hurried out of here." She added. "Yeah when it comes to food and Jeff, He rushes." Lita giggled. Trish sat down on the chair and slowly took her shoes off. "My feet hurt so much." She said as she wiggled her toes that were now shoe and sock free. "Want a massage?" Lita said as she moved closer. "Would you?" Trish said innocent. Her eyes looking as though it was something she needed. Lita smiled as she sat down in front of her taking her foot into her hand. She pressed her fingers into her skin and slowly moved them around. Trish laid back and closed her eyes. "Mmm, that feels nice." She purred softly. Lita continued what she was doing and made her way up her ankle a little. As she did that Trish's purrs turned into soft moans, her foot relaxing in her hand. Lita could not help but get turned on by Trish's sounds. She finished her one foot and moved to the next. The sounds got louder as she watched Trish's chest heeve. She smiled as she left go of her foot. Trish looked up at her with lust in her eyes. "Why did you stop?" Trish said as she looked at her. "I thought that you wanted me too." Lita answered. She shook her head and "accidentally" let her one foot slide between Litas legs. Lita squirmed a little. Trish got up from the chair and looked at her. She smiled sweetly as she got up from the floor. Lita could not help but look down at Trish's chest. "Lita if you want to play just tell me." Trish answered as she picked up her chin. "We don't have much time.. but.." She continued as the phone rang. She answered it and smiled as she listened. She thanked the caller and hung up. "Who was that?" Lita asked. Trish smiled as she looked at her. "Jeff, seems the car broke down and they can't get a repair man until morning. So that means that we have the house to ourselves tonight." Lita looked at her.  
  
Trish licked her lips and took Lita's hand. She lead her upstairs to a room. The only thing that was in the room was a bed. Trish left go of Litas hand and stepped in front of her. "If you want to play all you have to do is ask," Trish said as she looked into her eyes. "Trish I WANT YOU." Lita said in a lustful voice. 


End file.
